neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Female Autobots
The Female Autobots is the name of a group in the various Transformers universes. They usually possess the outward appearance of humanoid females. Transformers: Generation 1 The Female Autobots (known in Japan as the Woman Cybertrons) were seen in the 1985 animated television series, in which they were indicated to be rare, and believed extinct by most other Transformers. They did not appear in the American Marvel comic book series, where it was specifically stated that Transformers do not have genders. It is very clear that the difference between male and female Transformers is much more than the shape of their bodies, it is a sociocultural difference, with each "gender" possessing—in a general sense—the traits usually associated, at least partially stereotypically, with the human genders. Furthermore, the two genders feel attraction to one another, to the extent that romantic relationships exist between certain members. The nature of such relationships is not elaborated. Most female transformers over the years, have had high-heels for feet. Unlike most of these characters, the female Autobots, originally, did not possess these "high heels". Members Members Include: * Chromia - Chromia was one of Elita One's top agents and the friend/romantic interest of Ironhide. When Moonracer was caught in a booby-trap during one of the Autobots raids on Shockwave's energy stockpile, the continued existence of the Female Autobots was finally revealed to the Decepticons, and Shockwave was able to trail them back to their base and capture Elita One. When Optimus Prime was then lured to Cybertron, Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide followed and Ironhide was reunited with her. * Elita One - Originally, Elita One was Ariel, girlfriend of dockworker robot Orion Pax, but when the two were fatally wounded during one of Megatron's first attacks, the ancient Autobot, Alpha Trion, rebuilt them as Optimus Prime and Elita One, using the same set of schematics. Elita desired to accompany Prime on the Ark's mission, but he refused, saying it was too dangerous. When a Decepticon ambush struck the Ark launch site shortly before the craft took off, Elita disappeared in an explosion, and Prime believed she had died. This was not the case, however, and in the following four million years she led her troops in a guerrilla war against the remaining Decepticon forces on Cybertron, advised and aided by Alpha Trion himself, unaware of her connection to him. In 1985, Shockwave uncovered the location of the Female Autobots' base and the Decepticons were able to capture Elita One, using her as bait to lure Optimus Prime to Cybertron. Prime almost met his end in an acid bath, but Elita used her hidden secret weapon - a stasis field which effectively froze time, allowing her to pull Prime from the path of the acid. However, the ability was a sacrificial one, as it drained almost all of Elita's energy. With Elita now hovering on the brink of death, Prime took her to Alpha Trion, where Trion revealed that only Prime's power supply could properly interface with hers (as a result of their shared schematics). Still unaware of Trion's hand in his creation, Prime re-energized Elita, and the two helped rescue their comrades from a Decepticon attack. Elita and her forces elected to remain on Cybertron and fight the battle there, while Prime returned to Earth. * Firestar - Firestar was one of Elita One's top agents and the friend/romantic interest of Inferno. When Moonracer was caught in a booby-trap during one of the Autobots raids on Shockwave's energy stockpile, the continued existence of the Female Autobots was finally revealed to the Decepticons, and Shockwave was able to trail them back to their base and capture Elita One. When Optimus Prime was then lured to Cybertron, Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide followed and Inferno was reunited with her. * Moonracer - Moonracer was one of Elita One's top agents and the friend/romantic interest of Powerglide. When Moonracer was caught in a booby-trap during one of the Autobots raids on Shockwave's energy stockpile, the continued existence of the Female Autobots was finally revealed to the Decepticons, and Shockwave was able to trail them back to their base and capture Elita One. When Optimus Prime was then lured to Cybertron, Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide followed and was reunited with her. :At BotCon 2005, the Transformers: Energon Arcee figure was remoulded and repainted to resemble Moonracer, but the name could not be legally acquired for the toy, and so she was dubbed Chromia. The team as it originally appeared consisted of six members, Elita One, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer, Greenlight and Lancer. Elita One, Firestar, and Moonracer are all voiced by Morgan Lofting, Chromia is voiced by Linda Gary, and Greenlight and Lancer went unnaned and had no dialogue. Given his supportive role to the team in the cartoon, Alpha Trion might be considered a member in that continuity as well. Animated series Four million years ago, the Female Autobots parted ways with Optimus Prime's team as he lead his ship the Ark on a mission to gather energon. Elita One wanted to come with him but Optimus insisted it was too dangerous. Optimus vowed to return for them, but caught in an explosion, Optimus believed them to be destroyed. In 1985, Elita One is the female Autobot commander on Cybertron trying to liberate the planet from the corrupt grip of the Decepticon guardian of Cybertron, Shockwave. Advised by Alpha Trion, she led a group of female Autobot resistance fighters including Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer.Transformers: The Ultimate Guide by Simon Furman page 37 Elita One is captured and used as bait by Shockwave to lure Optimus Prime into a deadly trap. As Shockwave predicted, Optimus Prime traveled back to Cybertron to uphold his promise and save his love. Ironhide, Inferno, and Powerglide follow him. Upon finding the Decepticons, they also find their ladies, Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer. They are soon joined with Optimus and Elita. The Decepticons, defeated, retreat. The Autobots wish they could stay with them, but they have to go back to Earth, as the Decepticons are there. And Alpha Trion gives the female Autobots a new base. Dreamwave Productions Elita One, Chromia, Firestar and Moonracer appeared briefly in the final issue of Dreamwave Comics Generation One series among the female Transformers sent by the Quintessons to Cybertron. Although they were supposed to participate in the next plot arc, involving the return of Optimus Prime, the company's closure left this story unfinished. Fun Publications The Female Autobots appeared in the story "Battle Lines, Part 6". In order to gather energy for the sapped Autobots, a crew was formed to pilot the Ark. The Female Autobots were to be part of the crew, but a Decepticon attack blocked her and others from reaching the ship before it departed. Soon after, as their current reserve of energies was dangerously low, Elita joined her comrades still on the planet in stasis hibernation pods to await the return of energy resources to their planet. See also * List of female Transformers References External links * Female Autobots at the Transformers wiki Category:Transformers (franchise) Category:Autobots Category:Female Transformers Category:Transformers factions